Opportunity
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: Lucy's ignored, someone asks Lucy a part time opportunity made by her mother. She accepted. Something sorrowful, and unexpected event has happened. What happened next? Based on FairyAtYourService's story, "When I'm gone" with some changes. NaLu! Two-shot! Sequel, if you want. BTW, this fanfic will end almost sadly.


**Hi!My 3rd story!Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Luccccccccccccccccccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Ugh. That voice again. _'Just ignore it.' _Yeah. I'll ignore it.

"Luccccccccccccccccccccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. "

Ughhhhh. He just won't stop. '_Pretend, Lucy. Just pretend that you're sleeping.' _Yeah. That's the best thing to do.

"Lucy, wake up. Please."

I froze. He never used that sweet voice. Unless, he needs me to do something. I sat up. But I didn't saw him.

"That's weird. I thought I hear Natsu here. Natsu?" But no one answered. I shrugged. _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

As I walk to the bathroom, I feel like there is something missing. No. It's _someone._

'_Of course, he wouldn't be here. I mean, Lisanna's back. I'm sure they missed each other so much. After all, I'm just a replacement for Lisanna'_

"But I miss him too." I said as the tears make their way down.

Suddenly, my phone ringed. I wrapped the towel around my body and went out of the bathroom. I turn my cellphone on.

"Hello? Yes,this is me. What?!*sigh* Fine, if you say so. Bye. " I said hanging up the phone

*At the guild*

"Guys, I can't take this anymore. We've been ignoring Lucy for how many weeks! What if she breaks down?! What if she does something stupid?! Ugh!" The fire dragon slayer whined. He misses her so much. It's almost a month. They've been ignoring her just to see if she's jealous. Like HELL! Why would Lucy be jealous? As if she's in love with Natsu. And the thought of Lucy, in love with Natsu, is just absurd for him. It's not like he doesn't like Lucy. He's in love with her.

"Natsu, it's just a test. If she survives a month without us, then – "

"LUCY'S COMING!" Happy yelled.

And with a rush, they go back to what they are doing.

**Lucy's POV**

As I enter the guild, I saw them again. My team, hanging out with Lisanna. I sighed. Obviously, no one noticed that I'm here. I went to the bar where Mira and Wendy are there.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mira beamed.

I grunt. "What's so good about the morning, Mira?"

Mira's smile faded. "Why, Lucy? Is there something wrong?" she asked, worry written all over her face.

"Nothing. I can't ... It's just …. Ugh. Can I just have a cup?"

Mira looked at me. "Please, Mira. I need one."

After a few minutes, Mira came back with a cup.

"Lucy-san, what will you do with the cup?" Wendy asked.

"Just look and listen, okay?" I looked at her and smiled.

I started tapping the cup.

~ I got my ticket for the long way run**  
**Two bottle of whiskey for the way**  
**And I sure would like some sweet company**  
**And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say~

I know that some of my guildmates noticed me. _'I hope you notice this, too.'__**  
**_**  
**

~When I'm gone (2x)**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair**  
**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone~

Mira looked at me, smiling. I smiled back. And then the tears fall.

~I got my ticket for the long way run**  
**The one with the prettiest of views**  
**It's got mountains**  
**It's got river's**  
**It's got sights to give you shivers**  
**But it sure would be prettier with you~

I know that almost all of the people in the guild are listening to me. '_I hope you listen to this. It's for you, this are all for you guys,I hope you realize what will I do...'_

~When I'm gone (2x)**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk**  
**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone~

I stopped singing. I know that they are all looking at me now. I know that he listened to my song. And I'm happy with that. To know that he listened to you the whole time. It's enough for me.

"Oh Lucy-san." Wendy hugged me. I cry. I can't say a word. I don't know what to say.

"Lucy."

It's Erza. I wiped the tears and smiled at her. "Hi, Erza."

Then, unexpected things happened. Erza hugged me. "Oh Lucy. You know you can always talk to me. Tell me everything."

I cry harder. " I can't. It's too painful. Even to say it makes me cry."

Suddenly, someone grabbed me. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ignored you the whole time. I'm sorry."

"Oh Gray. It's okay. I understand." I hugged him. He broke the hug. And he wiped my tears.

"Luce."

I froze. I know that voice. He pulled me into a hug.

I know this scarf.

.

.

.

I know this warmth.

.

.

.

I know this is him.

"I love you." He whispered.

I hugged him back.

.

.

.

My lips curl into a smile.

.

.

.

" I love you too, idiot."

He pulled back. " Luce, you know, I will not miss you."

I frowned. "Why?"

"'Coz you'll never be far away from me."

I looked away.

"What's wrong Luce?"he asked

I couldn't answer, tears started to fall to my cheeks.

He hold me on both of shoulders and he started to shake me,telling:"Luce!Luce!What's wrong!?Tell me!" while tears springing down his cheeks, I started to feel guilty. Tears fall in my shirt.

"Luce!Luce!Lucy!"Natsu said still shaking me. Until, someone called Natsu:

"Natsu!" Natsu looked at the one who called him. He was shocked when he saw that Erza was crying. She was shook her head, to the left and to the right.

I finally have the courage to face them.I saw even Lisanna and the Raijinshuu was crying. Although only a few tears for Raijinshuu.

"Lucy,tell me,are you leaving?" Natsu said

"I-I'm *sob* s-sorry b-but I'm, I'm leaving" I finally said. More tears came out of my eyes. I said that, Natsu fell on his knees while he was crying. I took the chance to go upstairs, to where Master is, but Laxus and his tribe blocked my way from going upstairs.

"I don't want to do this but,Command Magic:Sleep"I said,watching them (Raijinshuu) fall asleep.

"Don't worry about them, they'll wake up at least 2 days, if they didn't, then, they are enjoying their dreams. If they wake up, they'll be as good as new" I shouted

I went to Master's office, quickly. I knocked on the door first and then, I heard a quiet 'Come in' from Master.I opened the door and went in.

"Master, I need to go. . . Leave this guild" Master was shocked when I said that, but still regains his balance between shock and reality.

"Did you finally agree? Why? I respect your decision but why did you accept?" Master asked, now, it was my turn to be shocked. I snapped back to the reality.

"Yes, Master. I finally agreed. My guildmates ignored me in a month, leaving me thinking that I was just a replacement for Lisanna. Then, they noticed me just now, when I finally agreed this morning." I replied all his question.

"Give me your hand," Master said as I gave her my hand. He put his hand above mine,not so far. And moved his hand in circular motion, removing the mark

"Thanks Makarov" I said, "I knew this day would come. . ." I murmured, Macarov nodded. I went out of his office only to be bombarded with questions:

"Lucy, how did you know spells?"

"Where will you go now?"

"Did you really leave the guild?"

"For what reason did you leave the guild?"

"Are you a traitor?!"

"Are you just going to leave us?"

and others

I looked at the floor and did the Fairy Tail sign made by Laxus. I looked up, there were tears in my face. I removed the sign a let them look at my hand, they gasped

"I-I a-m so-sorry g-guys" I said, crying

I almost went out of the guild, but Natsu held me on my waist. He murmured some something, I didn't eat.**[[a/n:that isn't an error,I made it in purpose]]**

"Huh Natsu?" I said

"I said are you coming back, dammit!" Natsu shouted at me, which made me scared

I said the answer, that made Natsu shocked,I took the chance to run

**Done~**

**me-hope enjoy~I seriously didn't even meet Hiro Mashima in person, chat, text, call, nor my friend in facebook.**


End file.
